1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a plastic electric steam flatiron of the self-clean type and, more particularly, to a particularly formed plastic baffle in such an iron, the baffle performing multiple functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In irons that use water for steam or spray or both, a water tank is provided in the iron shell above the soleplate and under the handle portion and a valve drips water into a generator in the soleplate where it is flashed into steam and directed out ports in the soleplate to steam the article. Additionally, irons have incorporated other features such as self-clean and self-clean with surge as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,241 and 3,872,613 respectively both of common assignment. Also, plastic irons have emerged which, because of the versatility of molded plastic parts, have substantially simplified iron design by eliminating many common metallic parts. A typical plastic iron is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,935 illustrating a small lightweight iron and the same technology has now been extended to standard full size irons of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,954 both of common assignment. In ironing, when the iron is stopped at its forward stroke and, depending on the location of the fill opening, the water tends to keep moving and may be suddenly expelled out the fill opening. Also, when the iron is resting vertically on its heel trapped water may slosh out the fill opening. When the water in the tank boils its viscosity is greatly reduced and the water may be suddenly expelled out the fill opening and this is known as "upchucking". It is common to put baffling in steam iron water tanks to dampen or reduce surges due to momentum of the water and prevent "upchucking" during various ironing operations. A typical baffling arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,714 of common assignment. The present invention is directed to a steam flatiron with self-cleaning capabilities, the iron being plastic to include the water tank within and as part of the iron housing wherein a unique, easily assembled and inexpensive molded plastic baffling is provided to cooperate with the inner tank configuration, the baffling being easily inserted from below during assembly and being formed to direct water into the tank during filling and prevent water splashing from the fill opening and provide a firm support guide for the rod actuating the dump valve.